The Impure Soul
by 2001SilverRose
Summary: Thing are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino. **

**The Impure Soul**

_Summary: Thing are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?_

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Everything is not always what it seems. In this world, there are many mysteries that have yet to be solved. This also includes the people living in it. Take me for example. Many people believe that I am a pure, kind soul but if only they knew that they were far from the truth. Those who actually noticed that someone like me could have been broken with my adventures were those who knew about it. Except for my family they already know why I have yet to be broken or lost my sanity. The Inu-Tachi and the villagers knew that I was hiding something but they couldn't get me to admit it. Even though they act like they trust me and love me, I know that they don't. They just see Kikyo when they look at me and I'm okay with that because I know I am not her reincarnation. I am an original soul and I should know. Kikyo was a human and I am not. I may appear human but my past has changed me in any different ways. I have told Sango that I am different from others when we first met but it seems that she thinks I said that because I am the jewel's guardian. It wasn't until recently that she knew that I meant something else. She said that I was like a puzzle. People think they know they got me figured out but it seems that they believed the wrong thing. The people of the past have yet to figure out my **_**true _self. Well except for Shiori since she said she dreamt about my past and how she felt calm when I looked at her with my blood-lust filled eyes. Instead of telling her that she would become one with me is the future, I just gave her a riddle and it seemed that she figured it out. Good thing that she didn't tell anyone else. It seems that she understood that I like to be mysterious to those unworthy of knowing my secret. I know this sounds mean but I do think that the Inu-Tachi is unworthy of knowing my secret. They are just too scared of anything new. Heck, I don't even think that Sango and Miroku trust each other even though they love each other. I pity both of them. Well at least they haven't figured out my secret and I hope they never will. I don't want to be hunted like Naraku just before we complete the Shikon no Tama. For me, it's safer for everyone ,except Shiori, to not know my secret. Let them figure it out themselves when I show more clues about my secret after the completion of the Shikon. Though it be better for them to die or get cursed but I'm not that cold-hearted,yet. Until they betray me or try to kill me, then I will turn them or cursed them. Depends on how hungry I am. _**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked the prologue. I will update as much as I can. Probably every 2-3 weeks. Depends on my homework and how lazy I am. If you want to read more of my stories go to profile. Please review, follow, and favorite. 2001SilverRose out!**


	2. See ya

**I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight honors go to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuri Hino. **

**The Impure Soul**

_Summary: Thing are often not what they appear to be. That's the case with a miko named Kagome Higurashi. She might seem pure, kind, and loving but she hides another side of her that would shock everyone. What is she hiding and why is she hiding it? What happened in her past that made her like this?_

**Chapter 1- See ya**

* * *

'Hahahahahahaha. This is sooooooooo much fun' I thought. I can't believe they actually think they can kill me. My blood is mixed with a pureblood's and I also have miko powers. Can't they get it through their thick skulls that I am way stronger than each one of them? Even Sesshomaru can't win against be in his demon form. "Come back here you bitch!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Vampire!" I yelled in a sing-song voice. I began jumping from rock to rock, river over river. Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see the villagers on their horses carrying spears with sutras. Before they threw the spears at me, I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the cliff. I began laughing maniacally when I saw my chasers look down the cliff at me. I gave them the middle finger and yelled, "Hope you don't mind rebuilding the village!" Once they registered what I said, they ran back to the village. I can't believe that they still think that the Shikon is still in the village. It seems that Inuyasha's senses are way weaker than I enough of that I have to go back to the well before they destroy it.

I twisted in the air and landed on a rock. I ran towards the well as fast as could and fortunately it's still intact. I walked behind the tree on my right and grabbed my backpack. "Well it seems that everything went according to my plan," I muttered. I took out the Shikon no Tama out of my pocket and began examining it. "I still can't believe that this piece of shit is what every weak human and demon wants," I whispered. I don't understand why people want this thing. Can't they just train to get their powers like every powerful being? I'll never understand why people are so greedy and power-hungry. I put the jewel back in my pocket and began walking towards the well. I put my hand on the edge of the well and looked around. This will be the last time I'll ever be here, so why not enjoy the fresh air and nature?

"There she is!" I heard Sango yell. I sighed and sat on the well. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala entered the field with hateful looks. I sighed and looked at them boringly. "So what do guys want? You know that once I go back to my time and seal the well you guys won't be in danger anymore," I said.

Inuyasha scoffed and said, "We don't want to kill you because you are a threat to us. You are a threat to everyone! You are a vampire, a blood-sucker. All you will do is feed on the innocent and not feel guilty about it!"

I sighed and said, "So what, you guys kill animals and don't feel guilty about it. You guys kill mated demons and don't feel guilty about it. Heck, you even kill baby animals and don't feel guilty about it. I don't know why you make such a big deal about it. You guys don't care about animals and I don't care about humans. It's the same damn thing."

"No it isn't you murderer!" Inuyasha yelled.

I gave all of them a cold look and said, "Yes it is the same damn thing! A living being lives and if you kill it you murder it. You guys kill animals which are living beings. I kill humans which are living beings. We both kill things that live. We are murderers whether you like it or not. Anyone that kills is a murderer. If you guys just accepted that then you would have understood that you don't need to kill a human to be a murderer. A murderer takes the life of living beings and that's that."

I turned around so that my legs could be inside the well. Before I could go into the well, I heard everyone yell out their attacks. I quickly put up a barrier and waited till the attacks ceased. Once they stopped, I looked at them and began chanting something older than time itself.

"...chuz rey kud funghr jajage funai poad fuchisod haribod BERO!," I said. When I finished chanting, Inuyasha and the others were surrounded by a purple color. They were confused at first but started freaking out when I gave them an evil smile. "If you are wondering what I did to you guys then I'll tell you. I put a curse on you guys. You will be safe but your children and their children and so on will not. Their blood will attract vampires or they will become vampires by the age of 13. Oh yea and this curse _will_ make you want to have sex so your bloodline is doomed," I said. I waved bye and jumped down the well.

Like usual, white and blue lights surrounded me. Once I arrived to my time, I jumped out of the well and sealed it. "Hope you guys enjoy your cursed lives," I whispered and walked out of the well house. "Sis your back!" yelled Souta. He ran towards me and hugged me. I laughed and said, "This time for good little bro." I looked at the stars above me and wondered if I was back for good.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter of _The Impure Soul._ The chanting was written from my mind so if it's real then I did not know that. Trust me, I googled it and nothing came up so I concluded that I invented you want to read more of my stories then go to profile. Please review, follow, and favorite if you can. 2001SilverRose out!**


End file.
